Call Signs
Call Signs are used for radio communication. ---- Main Set * MP - Metropolitan Police Information Room * M2MP - Full Call Sign for Main Set Channel for Information Room * All Units - * AB - Royalty Protection Officers Police Stations * Sierra Bravo - Barton Street * Sierra Charlie - Stafford Row * Sierra Oscar - Sun Hill (1987-present) (This call sign set is used for ALL main characters in the show) * Uniform Oscar - Sun Hill (1984-1986) (This call sign is used from series 1-3 and then was replaced by Sierra Oscar) Police Vehicles Police Personnel * Sierra Oscar 5-1 '''(Area Commander) ** 2010-2010 - Cmdr Lisa Kennedy * '''Sierra Bravo 5-2/5-1 (Borough / Divisional Commander) ** 1998-2002 - Ch. Supt. Guy Mannion ** 2002-2003 - Ch. Supt. Jane Fitzwilliam ** 2003-2005 - Ch. Supt. Louise Campbell ** 2005-2006 - Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt ** 2006-2009 - Ch. Supt. Adam Okaro ** 2009-2010 - Ch. Supt. Geoffary Whitaker * Oscar / Sierra Oscar 3-3 ' ** - 1983-1987 - DI Roy Galloway * '''Oscar / Sierra Oscar 3-0 '(Sub Div Commander) ** - 1983-19?? - Ch. Supt. Charles Brownlow Sun Hill Personnel Special Constabulary * '''SC SO 220 '''1988 - Mary Kilnair FRA: Episode:Stop and Search * '''SC SO 178 '''1988 - Brian 'Ronnie' Defoe FRA: Episode:Stop and Search * '''SC SO 1859 - 2001-2002 - S.C. Terry Knowles Police Community Support * SO 7358 2005-2005 - P.C.S.O. Colin Fairfax * SO 7667 2005-2005 - P.C.S.O. Laura Bryant Traffic Warden * 38021 1988-1994 - Gloria Fellows Miscellaneous * TS 547 1984 - PC Higgins * OP1 1989 - Jim Carver (Episode:Steamers) *'OT62' 1989 - Sgt Pitton (Episode:Tulip) (Barton Street) *'SB 524' 1989 - Unknown PC (Episode:Just A Little Runaround) *'SM 123' 1989 - Unknown PC (Episode:Just A Little Runaround) *'SB 118' 1989 - Unknown PC (Episode:Just A Little Runaround) *'SM 87 ' 1989 - Unknown SGT (Episode:Just A Little Runaround) *'TE 41 ' 1989 - Unknown SGT (Episode:Just A Little Runaround) Other Police Units *Uniform 32 - Tactical Support Group (T.S.G.) *Spartan 2 - PT17 Group *CO9115 or CO9117 -Sgt.Straw (PT17 Sergeant) *Charlie Alpha 1 - C019 Sgt *AB 62 Designated Detention Officer @ Belgravia Police Station - Name TBC *100 THAMES - SGT Tom, seen in Episode:Suspects (1985) *763 THAMES - PC Cyril, seen in Episode:Suspects (1985) Criminal Investigation Department (C.I.D.) Note: C.I.D. normally use their names for radio communication. Example: "Sierra Oscar from DS Boulton" Call Signs used if in uniform. * Sierra Oscar 99 - 2007-2007 - D.S. Phil Hunter * Sierra Oscar 401 - 1993-1998 - W.D.C Suzi Croft * Sierra Oscar 32 - 1996-2000 - Geoff Daly * * Sierra Oscar 67 - 1995-2000 - Don Beech * C.I.D. - Vehicles *'Sierra Oscar 5' - Unmarked CID Car *'Sierra Oscar 6' - Unmarked CID Car & Unmarked CID Van *'Sierra Oscar 7' - Unmarked CID Van C.I.D. - Operations *'Watchman '- Used in Episode:The New Order of Things. *'W1'- Used by Jim Carver in Episode:Conflict. =Call Signs used in a Riot = (Episode 564) * ' OP1 (Operations 1)' - D.C. Terry Perkins =Call Signs used if a Raid = * ' 71' - D.I. Sam NixonCall Sign used in Witness: Protection (Episode 562) * ' 55' - D.C.I. Jack Medows. * ' 70' - D.I Neil MansonCall Sign used in Witness: Protection (Episode 562) Stafford Row Personnel Sergeants * SR 75 - 1990-? - Sgt. Steve HallettCall Signs used in A Clean Division (Episode 194) * Police Constables * SR 192 - 1990-? - P.C. Horden Trivia *The call sign 416 was the only call sign that was assigned to officers who were all killed. They were PC Ken Melvin (killed in an explosion in 1991), PC Sam Harker (killed in the 2002 station fire) and PC Gabriel Kent (who commited suicide). References 'CID Officers' *'Sierra Oscar 55 - DCI Jack Meadows' *'Sierra Oscar 70 - DI Neil Manson' *'Sierra Oscar 71 - DI Samantha Nixon' *'Sierra Oscar 55 - DCI Kim Reid' * Sierra Oscar 32 -''' DS''' Geoff Daly ''' * '''Sierra Oscar 67 -''' DS Don Beech''' * Sierra Oscar 28 - DS John Boulton ''' ' * '''Sierra Oscar 36 - DC Will Fletcher' * Sierra Oscar 42 - DC Grace Dasari * Sierra Oscar 98 - DC Gary Best